1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to horticultural containers.
More particularly, the present invention relates to containers of the type for holding potting medium in which is supported the root structure of a plant.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a horticultural container having improved means for draining and aeration.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various horticultural containers for holding potting medium in which is held the root structure of a plant. Commonly referred to as flower pots, the devices generally include a continuous upstanding sidewall having an open top and a closed bottom. When viewed in plan, the device may appear as a standard geometric form, such as a circle or rectangle, or as a free form incorporating artistic flair. Similarly, simple familiar shapes or sculptured contours may be presented in elevation.
Periodically, water or other liquid which may contain nutrients is introduced into the potting material through the open top of the container. It is well known that excess water is deleterious to the plant. Therefore, provision for drainage must be provided in the container. It is also recognized that aeration of the root structure is required for maximum health of the plant.
The conventional flower pot, as will be immediately perceived by those having regard for the instant subject; comprises an inverted frusto-conical sidewall and a planar bottom having a single central opening. Ceramics and plastics are common materials of fabrication. The central opening provides the dual function of aeration and drainage. It is standard practice to place the pot upon a second vessel usually a shallow dish, to catch water which drains from the opening.
The foregoing arrangement has certain shortcomings. Most notably is the relatively large opening through which the potting material may pass. Accordingly, it is typical, make-shift procedure to place a stone or other object over the opening to retain the potting medium. However, since the bottom resides at the nethermost portion of the sidewall and within the secondary vessel, drainage of the potting medium is never completed. Further, aeration of the root system, even when no water exists in the secondary vessel, is practically nonexistent.
In partial recognition of the problem, the prior art has suggested various proported solutions. An often advanced proposal is the elevating of the bottom of the container from the supporting surface. Primarily this is accomplished either by providing the flower pot with legs or placing the bottom at a location spaced from the lower edge of the sidewall. Also suggested is the incorporation of multiple openings, some of which may penetrate the sidewall.
While smaller openings may be beneficial in the retention of potting medium, neither drainage nor aeration is materially improved. Excess water can accumulate and remain in areas remote from an opening, especially if the container rests atilt. Drainage from openings in the sidewall will leave unsightly chemical deposits upon the container. In either case, aeration is not promoted.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in horticultural containers.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved horticultural container of the type commonly referred to as a flower pot and especially adapted to hold potting medium in which is supported the root structure of a plant.
And another object of this invention is to provide a flower pot having ameliorated drainage means.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of means for positive drainage of the potting medium held in a horticulture container.
Yet another object of the immediate invention is to provide improved means for aeration of the potting medium held in a flower pot.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a horticultural container having a novel bottom especially devised to promote plant health and care.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flower pot which will avoid the need for crocking, such as chalk, charcoal or other additions usually required to prevent souring of the potting medium.
And a further object of the instant invention is the provision of a flower pot having improvements for the substantial elimination of residual contaminate build-up.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved flower pot that is readily usable with conventional secondary vessels normally used for catching and retaining drainage.
And a still further object of the invention is the provision of a horticultural container according to the foregoing which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.